hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fabulous Chi-Ali
''The Fabulous Chi-Ali ''is the debut studio album by American rapper and Native Tongues member Chi-Ali. It was released in March 24, 1992 under Relativity Records. Recording sessions took place from July 1990 to May 1991 at Calliope Studios in New York City. Production was handled by The Beatnuts, except for one song produced by Mista Lawnge of Black Sheep. It features guest appearances from Trugoy (of De La Soul), Dres (of Black Sheep), Phife Dawg (of A Tribe Called Quest) and Fashion (of The Beatnuts). The album peaked at #189 on the Billboard ''200 and #8 on the Heatseekers Albums in the United States. It spawned three singles: "Age Ain't Nothin' But a #", "Roadrunner", "Let the Horns Blow" and "Funky Lemonade", which made it to #6, #9 and #19 on the Hot Rap Singles chart. Track listing # "Intro" - 0:24 # "Maniac Psycho" - 3:15 # "Step Up" - 3:06 # "Funky Lemonade" - 3:38 # "In My Room" - 3:14 # "Age Ain't Nothin' But a #" - 4:27 # "Shorty Said Nah" - 5:04 # "Let the Horns Blow" (feat. Dres, Trugoy, Fashion and Phife Dawg) - 5:29 # "Roadrunner" (feat. Trugoy) - 3:54 # "The Fabulous Chi" - 2:43 # "Looped It" - 3:29 # "Check My Record" - 4:14 # "Murder Chi Wrote" - 4:15 # "Chi-Ali vs. Vanilla Shake" - 5:45 # "Jump to the Rhythm" - 4:06 # "Roadrunner (Puberty Mix)"* - 4:08 # "Funky Lemonade (Remix)"* - 3:51 Samples '''Maniac Psycho' * "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J * "South Bronx" by Boogie Down Productions Step Up * "Zimbu Ku" by Black Heat * "Fat Mama" by Herbie Hancock * "Top Billin'" by Audio Two Funky Lemonade * "Dujii" by Kool & the Gang * "Keep Risin' to the Top" by Doug E. Fresh * "Wah Wah Man" by Young-Holt Unlimited In My Room * "North Carolina" by Les McCann * "Fighting Fire With Fire" by Bar-Kays Age Ain't Nothin' But a # * "We Live in Brooklyn, Baby" by Roy Ayers Ubiquity * "Hope We'll Be Together Soon" by Stanley Turrentine * "I'll Keep My Light in My Window" by Ben Vereen * "Upon This Rock" by Joe Farrell Shorty Said Nah * "Get Outta My Life Woman" by The New Apocalypse * "The Payback" by James Brown * "Just to Get a Rep" by Gang Starr Let the Horns Blow * "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" by Jimi Hendrix * "Handclapping Song" by The Meters * "Unhooked Generation" by Freda Payne * "Don't Change Your Love" by Five Stairsteps Roadrunner * "Get Out of My Life, Woman" by Bill Cosby * "Bitches Brew" by Miles Davis The Fabulous Chi * "You and Love Are the Same" by The Grass Roots Check My Record * "153rd Street Theme" by Larry Willis * "My Melody" by Eric B. & Rakim Murder Chi Wrote * "Epilog" by Jack DeJohnette Chi-Ali vs. Vanilla Shake * "Overnight Sensation" by Avalanche * "Blue (A Folk Tale)" by Gary Bartz * "Funky-Vamp" by The Nite-Liters Jump to the Rhythm * "Jam on the Groove" by Ralph MacDonald * "Now That We Found Love" by Third World Roadrunner (Puberty Mix) * "Blind Alley" by The Emotions * "Think Twice" by Donald Byrd Funky Lemonade (Remix) * "Down Here on the Ground" by Grant Green * "DWYCK" by Gang Starr Category:1992 albums Category:1992 debut albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Albums produced by The Beatnuts Category:Native Tongues Posse members Category:Relativity Records albums Category:Chi-Ali albums